SCAR
by TheBadPandaMan
Summary: After an operation failure with everyone luckily surviving. The operators are met with completely new people that will change them forever. This story features 10 new characters that will have great impact on the team. Feedback is welcome.


**SCAR**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

"Move up and watch our backs." Seven operators moved through the rooms of the Coastline club as another White Mask threat appeared on that location. Intel was that they, yet again engaged on the building as they were delivering a container full of bio-hazard items, dangerous for anyone near it. Finding it was simple as everyone knew the layout of the club from the Velvet Shell operation.

"Go to hookah and blow open a wall if you can, we will attack from two sides. You two, with me." The heavy voice of Navy SEAL rang through the hallway, but it seemed that nobody heard him. Blackbeard took Ying and Jackal with him to put a breach charge on the wooden barricade. On the other side in the hookah lounge; Ash, Ela, Blitz and Dokkaebi stood as they waited for everyone be set to attack.

"Barricade group ready." Blackbeard said over the comms as he nodded to the others to stay clear of the barricade. On the other side, Ash nodded to the others and gave Dokkaebi the sign to make the call. She waited for her to give the signal.

"As soon as the call is down, I am blowing up the wall. Everyone stay clear." As soon as Dokkaebi nodded at Ash, she took her grenade launcher and shot one into the wall. A silent buzzing would be heard before the wall and the barricade blew up together, leaving several White Masks injured or killed by the blast. The team made quick work of them and cleared the whole room, along with the Aquarium. The container was still not within sight.

"We will take this one, you take the south. We meet at the Penthouse." Blackbeard said as everyone nodded at him and made their way to the Penthouse from two sides. Interestingly enough, no enemies were in the way, but as they entered the room, only one man, unmasked was there. He couldn't have been more than 35, but that remained questionable with a huge scar on his face, just running across his eye.

"Well damn." He puffed a smoke. He was averagely tall and had a strong expression. Along with his scar, a mohawk completed his look. It seemed as he was unarmed. "Rainbow Six. I thought my employer was playing silly when he said he was dealing with you. Good thing that playing fake in expense of some soldiers was a good idea."

"Identify yourself." Ash said, aiming at him just as the other team was entering. Blackbeard aimed at the man, then put his weapon down, terrifyingly surprised.

"Ash don't get close to him." He said as he put his hand in front of his part of the team.

"Why shouldn't I just ram a bullet in his forehead?" She said as she slowly approached him.

"First, we should capture him and we should do that together." He stated as he rose his hand to her with a sign to stop.

She kept getting closer, ignoring the team leader. "I would listen to your boss, if I were you. I don't really like it when someone is pointing a gun at me..." the man put his hands up in surrender, but Ash did not listen to him at all. At that moment, the gun was already 5 centimeters in front of his eyes.

"Get on the ground." Ash said in her badass voice.

"Ash get away from him, that is an order!" Blackbeard rose his voice this time and he was serious. But at that point it was too late as within a blink of an eye, Ash was taken down by the man as he started shooting at other operators with such speed that they were all down without even being able to fire a shot. Luckily all that he shot at were their legs, as a warning.

"I am feeling generous today. Enough to disable you from attacking me any further." He approached Blackbeard slowly as he crouched in front of him. "You know who I am, don't you. That was quite a fast warning you gave your team mate. I must say I am impressed." He spoke calmly with a dead natural expression on his face.

"Of course I know who you are. You are a SCAR. I noticed by your expression upon meeting the barrel of an assault rifle. Fuckin' monsters." Blackbeard said as he grunted in pain.

"Well well. Not bad." The man stood up, and started writing something in his small notepad. "Consider this a warning to your little cherry band. The White Masks are under the protection of the upper five. I would not recommend getting in their way." He said as he left the room.

"Contact HQ, we need to get out of here." Blackbeard said to Ash. Who was sitting down in front of the fake container. She took out her radio and called down for MEDEVAC.

* * *

One month later after everything calmed down, Craig was still not saying anything about the man, nor the so called SCAR-s. He felt as if it was not the right time. The report of a man that took down seven operators like they were normal civilians got everyone nervous for the next operation. It was a regular day for everyone in another sight. Most of the operators were in the lounge, talking about their personal lives, playing games or just arguing for no reason. All of a sudden, Mike entered the room.

"Attention please! We have a situation and everyone is required for the briefing. Something just came up for the next operation."It was obvious that everyone became a bit more nervous after what happened on the last mission and now after Mike came in, with his full serious mode, people started sweating.

"What? Was the operation canceled?" Shurat yelled out jokingly. Hoping to get people up to spirit in some way, but they all just looked at him with a 'don't' face.

"Yes. The operation is being canceled and we are all called for another briefing. Call everyone. I want you all in the room in ten minutes." Nobody knew what to think. Was he being sarcastic or serious at that moment, but they could only find out by going to the briefing. All fifty operators were there. The new ones were surprised at to see everyone in the same place like that. As they all settled in, the projector turned on with the main slide being a crossed out operation name. Harry, the new Six entered the room.

"Greetings everyone. I am sorry to have pulled you out on such a short notice, but we have a weird situation." He said as he put on the next slide, showing dozens of dead White Masks on the location they were supposed to go. "As you can see, someone came in and decided to go and attack the White Masks just like that." Questions started popping in like a stampede.

"Who the hell goes and attacks terrorists like that, without us knowing about it?" Adriano asked loudly, with his Italian accent.

"Well..." Harry sighed at that. Knowing that what he is about to say will sound absurd. "It was done by one man, actually." Harry said while looking at the team. Everyone was confused at his statement and it was obvious that nobody took him seriously on that one. "I am serious, let me show you. We even have footage of the cameras." The next slide showed a video recording on the sight. It was as Six said. Seventy-five people, taken out by one man, as if they never held a gun in their lives. What the team saw was a horror in its on way. The White Masks stood no chance. "And there you have it." Six said as he stopped the recording. Even with proof, anyone barely believed what they just saw. "I know that it is not possible to believe what you saw, but I need you to accept it because that person is not the only one in the world who can do that."

"You mean there are more monsters like that, just walking around the globe?" Max said as he was waving his hands around like a madman, almost hitting Nokk in the process.

Mike, unlike the other operators was standing next to Six. "There are ten of them to be exact. Upper five and Lower five. The group has been made after Vegas to covertly hunt down terrorists, without eve knowing that they existed. After Rainbow was reinstated, they went silent. Until now." A new slide came up with a dossier. Both of the Navy SEAL-s went pale after seeing the slide. Bad memories came back. Meghan had to leave because she got sick as soon as she saw it. Craig told Ela who was sitting by him to check on her, just in case. "The man you see here is Darien Novak. The unit we are talking about is Spacial Combat, Assault and Recon Unit, also known as SCAR. This man was ranked seventh out of the ten total and we are to believe that he is nowhere as good as the guy who took down the whole team on Coastline. To our luck though, we will not be required to hunt him down." Everyone looked at Mike with confusion thinking that the man gave himself in willingly or something similar.

"Darien Novak, code named 'Dagger', will be joining the team within the next month." Six said before Mike took over again.

"I am pulling myself back from the operations, but I will stay here to help the recruiting program. He will take my place within the SAS CTU here in Rainbow." The team was really not happy with this, but they could only sit silently until the briefing was over. "I know it is big and sudden, but I want you all to be nice to the fellow when he arrives here." At that moment, Mike's phone rang. "I have to answer this. If Six has nothing more to say, you are free to leave. I will meet you all in the lounge later." He said as he left the briefing room.

Six let out a sigh. "There is still a possibility that we might be getting more then one new operator here so please keep on high alert about this. Any more questions?" He said as he leaned on the table.

"Are those possible new members also SCAR-s?" Timur asked this time.

"It is quite possible yes. Along with Dagger, the others of the Lower five might be joining us. I am sorry that I don't have much information about the group. You will need to ask the new guys yourselves about it. This briefing is done. You are all free for now." Six said before he left the room. Everyone was lost in thought about the news and didn't know how to react upon it. Everyone just went back into the lounge to wait for Mike.

* * *

"Hello Darien. How are you doing?" Mike was talking on the phone as he was leaned on a wall.

"Mike. I went through the last report on that Operation with a possible SCAR. I am calling to confirm that rank three of the unit is the man the report mentioned. His code name was Bullet if I remember correctly. That man is a nightmare to fight alone. I will get you the dossier on the rest of the Upper five just in case. I also told my old man to gather the rest of the Lower five. You can tell your boss that we are here to help. Three attackers and two defenders as you guys would say. I will contact you again when everything is set in stone. I will dig around to try and find anything upon the Upper five. You will get everything when I get to Hereford." The voice came from the other side of the phone, before the line was cut.

"_Always this short on comms?" _Mike thought to himself before moving to the lounge.

As he arrived everyone looked at him in confusion of why he was leaving the team. "To begin. I am not leaving the team. I will still be with you here and will lead the new recruit program we are testing. My wife is already at my neck for leaving on so many operations and I am getting tired of it. I will be here through the week only. And now we can drink some as we are free. You can ask me anything." He said before everyone jumped him with questions and alcohol. Everyone already forgot that they are getting new people aboard.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's note:

I rarely ever write so any feedback or ideas are welcome. This is quite roughly done, but I will try to put as much effort in it as possible.


End file.
